


Kisses

by PjCole



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, so cute it will kill things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet, there was one, a single kiss John would always claim as his absolute favorite above all others before or after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

There had been a lot of them in the past few weeks. So many in fact, that John had long since stopped counting. A few stuck out in his mind, the first of course: a rough press of lips that, if anyone needs a definition, had been the physical embodiment of the word ‘finally’. One up near the fifties that had left both Sherlock and himself panting for air and crowding even further down into the cushions of their well-used coach. A collection of others, whose marks could still be found on the sensitive skin at the junction of Sherlock’s chin and throat or near the hollow of John’s collar bone. Each kiss was filed away into John’s memory and cherished. 

Yet, there was one, a single kiss John would always claim as his absolute favorite above all others before or after.

It happened on a usual Thursday morning, two and a half weeks after Sherlock had first pressed John against the door of 221B and let his lips speak everything words couldn’t explain. John was just walking into the sitting room. He held a fresh cup of tea hot in his hand and his eyes glowed with a pleasant grogginess that only just waking up could muster. Sherlock didn’t even glance up at him when he started ranting something about ‘Molly’, ‘a text’, ‘some oddly colored fingers’, ‘a severed foot’ and started shrugging on his coat in his usual enthusiastic frenzy. 

"I’ll be there until lunch, I’m guessing. Oh, but you will have left for the surgery by then, so I won’t see you until around 6. We could meet at Angelo’s. Haven’t stopped by there in a bit." Sherlock spoke more to himself than anything, knowing full, without so much as a grunt from John, that his blogger would be exactly where Sherlock asked him to be. Weaving his scarf around his neck he started mumbling something, that John had not sipped enough tea to decipher, and leaned over. 

If he hadn’t know for certain the impossibility, John would have sworn they had choreographed the thing. Both of their bodies simply went together, no pause, no awkward shift in direction to prevent the bumping of noses. Just them leaning each slightly to their right, a little up, a little down respectively and Sherlock and John’s lips met. Nothing to send shivers down their spines or light a fire in their bellies. The kiss was feather light and lasted only a brief moment before Sherlock was out the door, throwing a “Goodbye, John" over his shoulder without a thought. 

It wasn’t until he was sat down with a now empty cup that John realized what he had just participated in. They had kissed good bye, as if they had done it every day of their entire lives, like they would do it everyday henceforth. It was a habit, an almost sickening display of domesticity and John was left nearly breathless by it. The Great Sherlock Holmes kissing John goodbye as any other proper partner would. Not for flair, not for some gain, not in a chase for something else, but simply because he could, simply because he wanted to. That thought filled John with enough happiness to keep him smiling long after his lunch hour and on until he met Sherlock for dinner and was given a smile in return. 

Whether Sherlock knew how much that tiny little kiss meant to John did not matter, it was his favorite one either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I wrote this, just suddenly got inspiration at 4am. It's my first poke at Johnlock so feed back would be beautiful.


End file.
